Where To Start
by YourSceneHippie
Summary: Rated M just to be on the safe side .-.
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and Gentlemen! Come one, come all! **

**Haha WELCOME! to my first story :D I am unsure as to what the feed-back would/will be soooo if you like this please review and tell me what you think! If I receive positive feedback then I will put up the other chapters as well ^.^ **

**Standard disclaimer: Sadly to say I do not own Naruto or any of the characters therefor no copyright infringement intended! This is merely for my own enjoyment and hopefully others' as well! :)**

BEEP BEEP BEEP,

BEEP BEEP BEEP,

Awakened by the repetitive and highly annoying ringing of her alarm Sakura slowly emerged from under her covers. She slid a hand through her bed ridden hair before turning to check the time on the clock; it said 6:28 am… and her first class starts at 7:00.

*Sigh* "…HINATA!"

"Hahaha, good morning Saku, how'd you sleep?" Hinata replied upon entered the doorway, she is dressed in her normal black skinny jeans and a navy tank top, her long black hair cascading down her back with her fringe cut right above her uniquely pale-silver eyes.

"Morning, why did you let me sleep in!?" Sakura asked as she hurriedly rummaging through her dresser to find an outfit.

"You looked so peaceful, plus you were up all night studying so I figured you needed the rest."

"Thanks, have you seen my long-sleeved fishnet shirt?"

"It's hanging in the closet." Hinata replied as she walks across the room to the closet.

"Oh, thanks!" Sakura exclaims as she grabs her clothes and practically runs into the bathroom.

"Hurry up! We only have thirty minutes before class starts!" Hinata yells from the hallway.

Fifteen minutes later Sakura emerges from the bathroom dressed in distressed dark washed skinny jeans and her favorite black t-shirt with green lettering on over the black fishnet long-sleeved shirt with a silver stud belt on her hips and her favorite pink high-top converse. Her medium length pink hair styled perfectly as always along with black eyeliner outlining and emphasizing her emerald eyes. She quickly grabbed her messenger bag which was already packed with all of her school books and ran into the living room to find Hinata waiting for her on the porch.

"Come on! I don't want to be late again!" Hinata exclaimed through the screen door.

"I'm coming! We still have fifteen minutes, relax!" Sakura replied as she grabbed an apple and water bottle from the counter then quickly grabbing her skateboard from beside the couch and the two sets of keys from the table. "Here, I'll go get the mail, could you lock up?"

"Yea" Hinata replied as she took the keys from Sakura and turned to lock the door.

On her way to get the mail Sakura spotted someone skateboarding on the opposite side of the street. This mysterious figure was dressed in a black fitting tank top which exposed his well build, muscular figure and baggy black jeans that came slightly below his waist which were held up by a red and black stud belt and he wore black leather boots that were nearly completely covered by his pants. His hair was short and spiked; it was a deep crimson red which looked shockingly natural like her own pink hair. Under his eyes were dark circles which complimented their unique turquoise coloring and a tattoo was above his left eye yet she was unable to read it from where she was. She was too busy taking mental pictures of the nearby hottie to notice that he had caught her staring and before she knew it their eyes had met. Embarrassed, she blushed and looked away yet was still able to see him smirk out of the corner of her eye. As he continued down the street she slowly looked up to find her friend coming towards her.

"I'll race ya!" Hinata challenged as she unlocked her bike.

"You're on!" Sakura replied.

"I win!" Hinata exclaimed as she rode up to the bike rack.

"It was so close!" Sakura argued

"Maybe next time, Saku" Hinata replied

"Yea, yea, yea… come on, we're gonna be late!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know, I know." Hinata stated as she locked up her bike.

"Alright I'll see you in class." Sakura said as she turned and ran to the school doors. The halls were packed as normal so getting to her locker wasn't an easy task. She quickly opened her locker and placed her skateboard in along her bag, grabbing only the books she needed for her first class. As she closed her locker door someone quietly came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Get your hands off me!" Sakura exclaimed as she struggled to get free of their grasp.

"What's wrong? Don't you want me any more my cherry blossom?" Sasuke asked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"NO! Get off of me, and stop calling me that!" Sakura stated as she continued to struggle to get free, "You've got some nerve to assume that I'd want you after all that you've done!" Sasuke laughed at her comment, turning her so that she was facing him. He was dressed in a basic white v-neck t-shirt with a silver chain necklace and worn out blue jeans, his indigo hair was styled with his bangs framing his face while the rest was spiked back.*RIIINGG* The first bell warning the students that class would start in five minutes. As the halls began to clear she tried to walk away but he held tight to her arm not showing any indication of letting her free. Her heart started to beat faster as a smirk appeared on his face, the look of pure lust in his eyes as they scanned over her figure.

"What do you want Uchiha?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she began to grow impatient. If she was tardy to class again the principal, who also happened to be her aunt, would have her hide.

"You sweetie, you know that."His smooth, seductive voice purred as he leaned closer to her neck. She was used to that tone and grew sick of it. She attempted to push him off but he tightened his grip on her causing her to wince in pain. Just as she was about to yell down the hall for help he pressed his lips to hers, hard, the force pushed her back into the lockers. He had pinned her to be sure she couldn't say a word. She struggled to get free but was unable to, he had her trapped. Her thoughts raced, oh how she wished that she would have stayed with Hinata instead of hurrying on her own. As her attempts to free herself continue Sasuke began to move a hand down from the locker to her waist yet he was stopped by somebody who came up behind him. She couldn't tell who it was but he grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt and pulled him away from her and gave Sasuke a powerful blow to the face, causing him fall to the ground, a stream of blood dripping his nose. Dropping to the ground Sakura quickly picked up her books, which had fallen when Sasuke pushed her into the locker, and started to run to class only getting a quick glance at the stranger who had saved her. She could have sworn it was the same guy she saw earlier that morning but chances of that were slim and she blew it off. She entered the classroom to find that Hinata had saved her the seat next to her. Sakura rushed to the seat eager to sit down after the recent run in with Sasuke.

"Are you ok? Where were you?" Hinata asked with genuine concern in her eyes.

"Yea, sorry, I kind of got held up…" Sakura replied, faking a smile to end the questioning.

"Okay, well word is there's a new student coming in today." Hinata stated

"Really…? This'll to be interesting…." Sakura replied turning her attention from her friend to the front of the class. *RINGGGG* the second bell rang yet their teacher had yet to come into the classroom.

"Have you seen Mr. Hatake anywhere?" Sakura asked

"Yea, he drove up right after you left." Hinata replied

"Hmm…. Okay." Sakura stated. A few minutes later the classroom door opened and Mr. Hatake walked in with his face in his book. After reluctantly placing his book mark in place and putting his book on his desk he looked up and waved that whoever was standing outside of the classroom should come in.

"Class, as many of you already know we have a new student who will be joining us today." Mr. Hatake stated as the new student walked in. "Class, this is Gaara."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! **

**My apologies that one is so short. Please review and tell me what you think! :D I'd love to hear your opinion and creative criticism is appreciated as well. :)**

* * *

Sakura looked up from the book she was reading to see who it was standing in the door way, her heart skipped a beat. There he was, the one standing at the door was the same one whom she had seen this morning and she was now sure he was the one who had rescued her from Sasuke. He quietly skimmed over the classroom, his eyes landing on Sakura and he fixed his gaze on her. Once again she had been caught staring at him; only this time they held the gaze a few seconds as he smirked. Mr. Hatake assigned him to the only empty seat left, which as fate would have it, was right next to Sakura. She diverted her attention back to her book, hiding her face to hide her blushing. Her heart kept beating faster and faster as he approached the desk and took his seat.

An hour had passed yet to Sakura it felt like an eternity, she was unable to keep her mind focused on the lesson. All she could think about was the person sitting next to her. She could feel him watching her and she was having an impossible time fighting the urge to look back at him. She looked up at the clock; another ten minutes had passed, just five more minutes until class would be dismissed. Hinata nudged her hard on the arm.

"Homework is page 342." Hinata whispered.

"Thanks" Sakura replied as she took out her agenda book out and noted the assignment.

*RIIINNNGGG* "Class dismissed" Mr. Hatake said as he opened his book and began reading again. Sakura gathered her books and rushed to her locker quickly swapping them with the next classes' and headed to meet Hinata at the tables outside. On her way out of the building she tripped on one of the steps. As she was about to hit the ground yet someone caught her.

"Thanks!" Sakura exclaimed still unaware of whom it was that had caught her.

"No problem" The voice behind her replied. Sakura looked up to find Gaara standing in front of her, She could feel herself blushing so she looked down and started to pick up her books. He kneeled down and began helping her.

"T-thank you, I'm Sakura." She said shyly as she stood up with her books in hand.

"Gaara." He replied as he handed her the books that he picked. Sakura looked up only to meet his gaze and lock eyes once more; she looked away and noticed Hinata come around the corner.

"I have to go meet some friends, so I'll, umm, see you later?" She said smiling up at him.

"Sure, see ya." Gaara replied. She ran to the table being cautious not to trip again.

"Hey Hinata," Sakura said as her friend approached the table.

"Hey, what do you think of the new guy, Gaara?" Hinata asked, sitting across the table.

"He seems cool, you know, like a laid back kind of a person. Unlike everyone else at this school…" She replied

"Yea, you don't think he's cute? He seems like your type." Hinata inquires

"Ehh, he's…. okay." Sakura stated feeling herself blush.

"Oh I see, Hahaha!" Hinata laughed an enormous smile spreading across her face.

"Shut it!" Sakura exclaimed, attempting to hush her.

"Hahaha okay, okay, well did you notice he was staring at you the entire class?" Hinata asked

"I felt it..." Sakura said, hiding her face with her hand causing her friend to laugh again.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to the table. He took a seat next to Hinata and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "How are you guys today?"

"Great!" Hinata replied, her face becoming a deep shade of red.

"I'm good." Sakura replied, smiling at her friend.

"You ready?" Naruto asks looking over at Hinata.

"Yea, Sakura, Naruto and I are going to walk to the café around the corner to get lunch, would you like to come?" Hinata asked.

"No, I have to read up on what I missed in class earlier, but thanks anyways." Sakura replied

"Alright I'll see you tonight." Hinata stated as she and Naruto got up to leave.

"Okay." She replied as she put in her earphones, opened her book and tried to catch up on what she missed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three!**

**I hope you enjoy it! :) Reviews are highly encouraged! Thank you for reading! **

* * *

Her last class had finally ended as Sakura headed to her locker to pack up her bag and head to Starbucks to finish up the remainder of her homework and get a well deserved break.

"SAKURA!" The voice came from behind causing her to stop her skateboard as she looked behind her. Temari, a college graduate whom she had met at a party months before was jogging to catch up with her.

"Hey Temari, how've you been?" Sakura replies as her friend catches up with her.

"I've been good, how about you?" Temari asked, a large grin on her face as normal.

"Hahaha okay I guess, I've been loaded with homework with exams coming up and all." Sakura replied.

"Yea, I remember high school… It makes me feel old whenever I say that, hahaha." She said "So where are you headed?"

"I'm on my way to Starbucks, would you like to come?"

"Sure." Temari replied as they began walking. "So how is it going with you and Sasuke? Is he any better?"

"NO! He seems to be worse… he won't keep his hands off of me! It disgusts me that after what he attempted he thinks I will come crawling right back to him like it never happened…" Sakura stated, anger burning in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura; I didn't mean to upset you…" Temari said looking over at her friend.

"It's not you….I'm just sick of his persistence…and his all around existence" Sakura replied looking back at Temari. As they turn the next corner Sakura accidentally ran into someone causing her to lose her footing and fall backwards.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention and-" Sakura began to say as she looked up to see who she had run into. There stood Gaara.

"It's okay, here, let me help." He stated as he offered his hand to Sakura who was still sitting on the ground. She took his hand and he pulls her up; dusting herself off. Sakura introduced Gaara to Temari who seemed to find this character familiar yet didn't say anything regarding it.

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Sakura said smiling.

"See you tomorrow." Gaara replied as he turned and continued walking.

"Who was that?" Temari asked as they continue to walk.

"Hahaha I just introduced you two and you have already forgotten his name?" Sakura replied laughing.

"That's not what I meant. I mean when did you meet him?"

"He is new in the school, today was his first day." Sakura explained as she looks back to see him still walking away.

"Oh, I see… Did you notice the way he looked at you?" She asked as Sakura turned forward again

"What do you mean?" Sakura inquired.

"I don't know how to explain it….. But it definitely looked like he's interested." She replied. "You are definitely lucky! First you have the Uchiha, who happens to be IMMENCELY attractive, and then you have this new guy."

"Sadly Sasuke ONLY has his looks going for him… His personality is rotten to the core." Sakura replied.

"True…. I wonder if this Gaara character has any friends…"

"Hahaha, why don't you ask him?" Sakura asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Temari replied. "That would be beyond awkward, there's something familiar about him…"

"Let me guess, you want me to ask him tomorrow at school?" Sakura stated

"Could you please?" Temari asked.

"Well…"

"Please!" She begged

"Okay, okay."

"THANKS!" Temari replied gratefully.

"You're very welcome." Sakura replied smiling.

Approaching Starbucks Sakura sat at a table outside as Temari went inside to order. Right as she sat down Sasuke walked up to the table.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, rolling her eyes as he sat down.

"Simply to speak with you, my love." Sasuke said

"I can't get a break from you, can I?" Sakura said in a highly annoyed tone.

"Oh, come my dear, don't be that way." Sasuke replied.

"You don't seem to get the clue, Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone!" Sakura snapped

"Well, well, stubborn are we? In time you will come to you senses and beg me to take you back." Sasuke said he leaning toward her. Yet he was stopped by a rough tugging on the back of his shirt. Temari pulled him up using the collar of his shirt and pushed him back.

"Get lost loser." She stated plainly.

"We'll talk later my cherry blossom." Sasuke whispered to Sakura as he left.

*Sigh* "Thanks."

"No problem, what was that about?" Temari asked as she handed Sakura her coffee.

"He said he wanted to 'talk'… Knowing him that wasn't all he had in mind." Sakura said as she sipped the hot drink.

"Hmm…. We need to get you a boyfriend." She stated

"WHAT!" Sakura exclaimed practically choking.

"Well, he is after you because he knows you're single. Also since you previously had feelings for him, he may still think those feelings are there because you haven't dated anybody since." Temari stated, staring daggers at his back as he continued walking away.

"True…" Sakura replied "But you make it sound easier than it is.'

"Well…" She said, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"NO!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Aw, why not?" Temari asked

"I just met him today!" Sakura exclaimed "And anyways, I don't even know if he has feelings for me."

"If you ask me I say he does, I mean the look in his eyes is a dead giveaway." Temari stated shrugging her shoulders and leaning back in her seat.

"I still don't know…"

"It's said when a girl is in love you can see it in her smile, and when a guy's in love you can see it in his eyes." She said smiling.

"Really now…" Sakura replied, looking at her coffee cup in thought

"Just think about it will ya?" Temari asked.

"Alright, what time is it by the way?" Sakura replied

"Um, it's 5:53 pm"

"Okay, thanks, I should be heading home." Sakura stated as she grabbed her bag and skateboard.

"Alright, hey! Call me or stop by sometime! You're always welcome to."

"Thank you, I will, see ya." Sakura replied as she tossed her empty cup into the trash bin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another short chapter... Once again, my apologies. D: I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

The entire way home Sakura felt as though she was being watched but chose not to let it bother her. She was riding a skateboard and whoever was watching would have to be a pretty fast runner to keep up with her. About a block away from the house she decided to stop by the park to finish the homework she was meaning to do. As she entered the park she no longer felt eyes on her which calmed her and allowed her to enjoy the beauty of the park. Sakura sat at a picnic table near the pond and got her homework out, just before she started someone tapped on her shoulder, as she turned she found Gaara standing behind her.

"Hey." Gaara said as he walked around the table and sat on the other side.

"Hey there." Sakura said, smiling yet shocked and not sure what to say.

"Is it that you're following me or do we keep meeting up by coincidence?" Gaara asked.

"That's just what I was about to ask you!" Sakura stated laughing. Causing Gaara to smile.

"So what are you working on?" Gaara asked as he skimmed the papers on the table.

*Sigh* "Exam prep," Sakura replied. "Do you have to take the exams?"

"No, they let me out of it because of how late in the year I arrived." Gaara replied.

"Hahaha, you're lucky!" Sakura said.

"Why's that?"

"You don't have to sit in pure silence for an hour and a half taking a test…" Sakura replied.

"Ahhh…" Gaara said.

"Yea, so where are you from?" Sakura asked hoping to learn more about the person whom she keeps running into.

"Sunagakure, I'm not normally a people person and have had some…. 'Problems'… in the others schools I've been to… so my older brother Kankoru recommended we try here." Gaara replied.

"Oh, cool." Sakura said

"Yea, how about you, have you been in Konoha your entire life?" Gaara asked

"Yes… But I would like to travel once I graduate. There is a beautiful world out there and I'm stuck in Konoha." Sakura replied

"Cool, Konoha isn't so bad though, it really is beautiful here." He said, looking around the park

"Yea…" Sakura said as she smiled and looked toward the lake which was a few feet behind Gaara. The sun was setting which shone beautiful pastel colors on the lake.

*Sigh* "I probably better be heading home, Hinata will freak out if I get back really late." Sakura said

"Ok, do you want me to walk you home?" Gaara asked.

"Sure." She replied smiling. As they both got up and started walking toward her and Hinata's house. After the car accident which resulted in the death of Sakura's parents three years ago she has been living with her best friend. Her aunt is her legal guardian yet because of her work she was unable to let Sakura move in with her so she set up housing with the Hyuuga family, which worked perfectly for the both of them. As they left the park Sakura could once again feel the eyes of someone watching her yet was at peace because she wasn't walking alone anymore.

"Thanks for walking me home, Gaara." Sakura said as they entered the driveway.

"No problem." He replied. Sakura turned to go back to the house but Gaara grabbed her arm to stop her and gently pulled her toward himself. Sakura found herself merely inches away from him, he gently moved her bangs and tucked it behind her ear then lightly pressed his lips to hers. He let go and suddenly disappeared, leaving her wide-eyed and speechless.

Sakura went instantly to her room, dropped her stuff, and plopped on her bed staring at the ceiling wondering if she had simply imagined the kiss. Hearing the door Hinata walked through the hallway to see who it was.

"You're in late, what happened?" Hinata asked

"Nothing much, I ran into Temari and we went to get coffee at Starbucks, then I walked to the park and ran into Gaara, He walked me home and now I'm here…" Sakura said smiling, still looking up at the ceiling of her room.

"Wait, the new kid Gaara?" Hinata asked as she sat at the end of the bed.

"Yup, we have been running into each other a lot lately, once literally." Sakura replied laughing

"Wow, that's quite coincidental…" Hinata stated.

"Yea hahaha well I have to finish my homework which has been pushed off twice already…" Sakura said as she went through her bag to get out her work.

"Alright, I'm going to bed so I'll see you in the morning, Good night." Hinata said as she exited the bedroom.

"Okay, good night." Sakura replied as she put her earphones in and started her work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! :3 Well here is chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it ^.^ I wish to apologize for any confusion caused in the 3rd chapter with the 'Mitsuki' character. That was the original person I had there yet I decided to trade her for Temari :P My reasoning shall come in later :3 haha**

* * *

*RING* Literature was next, she hated literature but only because Sasuke was in that class and sat directly behind her. They used to be best friends, they dated for a while, and she loved him… until he had betrayed her trust. Now that love and trust had transformed itself into hatred, annoyance, and disgust. Yet apparently this hatred made him want her more. Being used to having every girl in the school on him trying to get his attention, he was intrigued by her doing the exact opposite. Sakura was sick of his persistence; she hated hearing his voice and was to the point where she wished he didn't even exist. Yet skipping class again wasn't an option. Tsunade would have her hide if she skipped anymore classes and clearly said so last time she had gone to her office. Reluctantly she walked to class, trying to think of ways to get out of it but came up with nothing. As she entered the class she noticed that the Uchiha was not in the room, her hopes rose. 'Maybe he won't be here today' Sakura thought hopefully as she sat down and placed her books on her desk, only to be disappointed as Sasuke walked in. Once he saw that she was in class a smile spread on his face. 'Shit…' Sakura thought, opening her book as he walked past her to sit down. She could feel his gaze behind her which made her feel sick. She decided to lay her head on her desk and pretend as though she didn't even know he walked in. 'I hope this class goes by quickly!' she thought, yet sadly time was not on her side. Time seemed as though it dragged and wouldn't go any faster, of course her constantly checking the clock didn't help at all. Due to not getting much sleep the night before she could feel her eyes get heavy. Attempting to resist the urge to fall asleep in the middle of class she put in her headphones and tried to drown out the sound of her teacher's monotone voice.

*RING!* the bell dismissing class had startled her. She had fallen asleep; in a hurry she grabbed her books and practically ran out the door. On her way to her locker she ran into Ino. 'Damn it, I don't have time for this!' Sakura thought as tried to continue walking.

"HEY! Forehead!" Ino yelled which made her two followers laugh yet Sakura chose to ignore it as she continued walking. That ridiculous nickname…. The two used to be really close friends but a few years ago Ino had decided that she was better than her and soon after she had met two new friends who were equally stuck up. Ino really was never a good friend to begin with so it didn't bother her but once she started calling her that horrid nickname, that's when Sakura started to get annoyed. She decided to ignore her and she continued walking down the halls.

'I'm talking to you! Don't you dare walk away!" Ino practically screamed making Sakura stop and turn to face her.

"Leave me the fuck alone Ino I don't have time to deal with your bull shit!" Sakura snapped as she turned to walk away again.

"What? Do you have a date with that new boyfriend of yours? That freak what's-his-face?" Ino laughed.

"His name's Gaara and he is NOT a freak!" Sakura yelled as she walked closer to Ino getting mere inches from her face.

"HAHA! Defending him?" Ino sneered as her laughter continued. This pissed her off, within a moment her fist had met Ino's face and before Ino knew what had happened she was on the ground staring up at her wide eyed with a blood dripping from a scratch on her cheek and a painful pulsing through her entire head. Her two friends tried to help her up but Ino pushed them away and approached Sakura as to hit her back but was stopped when she saw Gaara glaring at her from behind Sakura.

"I'll deal with you later." Ino sneered as she turned and walked in the direction of the school nurse's office.

"Thanks." Gaara said. Sakura jumped and turned around, she was unaware of him being behind her.

"I should probably be thanking you! How long have you been there?" Sakura asked hoping he didn't see her punch Ino.

"Long enough to know not to get on your bad side, hahaha." Gaara replied smiling.

"Shit…You saw that?" Sakura asked.

"Yea…" Gaara replied smirking.

"She had it coming"

"Come with me." Gaara stated as he gently tugged at Sakura's wrist

"But class is about to start." Sakura argued looking up at the clock.

"This'll only take a second, please?"

*sigh* "Okay." Sakura said as he lead her around the corner.

"Do you trust me?" Gaara asked.

"Uhm…. Yes." Sakura replied becoming curious

"Close your eyes."

"O-okay" Sakura said as she shut her eyes. She felt a momentary gush of wind which she found odd due to the fact that they were inside.

"Okay, you can open them now." Gaara said. Sakura opened her eyes to find herself in an enormous field_._

"WOW! Where are we?" Sakura asked as she looked around

"I found this place yesterday when I was walking, I thought you might like it here" Gaara replied, watching her reaction.

"I love it!" Sakura exclaimed trying to absorb as much of the beauty as she could. "But… how did we get here?"

"Well… I umm…." Gaara started, he really didn't have a way to explain it to her. He knew she would ask but he had hoped that the answer would come when the question did. It didn't.

**'Are you going to tell her?' **Shukaku asks

'_Should I?'_

**'You kind of have to, you did decide to bring her here.'**

_'I just don't want her to push me off or freak out because of it…'_

**'That may have been a wise thing to have considered BEFORE you used your sand to bring her here AND disappear last night.'**

_'…' _

**'Just tell her already!'**

"Well…?" Sakura asked watching him zone out

*Sigh* "I have the ability to manipulate sand…." Gaara replied as he looked at the ground, closing his eyes in anticipation.

"Very nice, Shukaku I'm guessing?" Sakura asked while looking up at the clear blue sky.

Gaara's eyes shot open and he looked up at her. "How did you?!.."

"My dad was a college professor; he studied demons as a hobby. Anyways, that answers my question as to how you disappeared last night." Sakura said as she looked at him smiling.

"Cool..." Gaara replied, still absorbing the fact that she was fine that he had a demon in him.

"Well we should get back to class, Tsunade will KILL me if I'm late again!"

"Hahaha alright," Gaara replied and before she knew it she was back at the same corner they had disappeared from. Sakura looked up at Gaara and lightly kissed him before running to her locker. Standing in disbelief Gaara leaned against the wall behind him.

_'Did that really just happen?'_

**'Hahaha yes it did!'**

_'Wow…'_

**'She seems to really feel for you.'**

_'What makes you say that?'_

**'Instincts'**

_'Yea like you would know about this sort of thing…..'_

**'I don't haha.'**

*RING*

_'SHIT!'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Another shortish one, sorry :/ But I hope you enjoy anywho :) haha**

* * *

School had finally ended. Luckily the teachers decided to give them a break from all of the homework that they have been assigned lately. As Sakura began to leave the school campus she felt her phone vibrate. **Incoming call… Temari**

"Hello?"

"Hey! Guess what?" Temari said.

"Hahaha, what?"

"Summer break is next week!"

"So it is… I have totally lost track of time, and plans?" Sakura asked.

"Hahaha, well to celebrate the end of the school year I'm driving to Suna on vacation and I was wondering if you, Hinata and Naruto wanted to come?" Temari stated.

"Sounds good, I'll bring it up with Hinata and Naruto and let you know what they say." Sakura answered.

"You can bring someone if you want." She added, Sakura knew exactly who the 'someone' Temari had in mind was.

"Hahaha I'll ask him, and I'll ask about any friends when I do, okay?" Sakura replied

"AWESOME! Well I have to go, I'll call you back with the details tomorrow."

"Alright, see ya." Sakura replied as she hung up. 'Now to find Gaara…' She thought as she began to look around the campus. An hour had passed but still no sign of Gaara. She had searched the entire campus but no luck. 'Of course, the one time I'm looking for him he disappears!' She thought.

"Hey, I heard you were looking for me…" Gaara said, he had just appeared out of nowhere causing Sakura to just about jump out of her skin.

"Ahh! What did you do that for?!" Sakura replied crossing her arms.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Gaara replied hugging her.

"It's okay, hahaha, and yes I was looking for you, I have a question." Sakura replied smiling.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Well, Temari is going to Suna after school ends and she wanted to know if you wanted to come. She asked if you had any friends and if so if you could bring him or them with you." Sakura said smiling.

"Well, it's a yes from me but I'll ask Shikamaru, Playing cupid?" Gaara asked, laughing

"Apparently so, I'll let her know tomorrow." Sakura said.

"Sure." Gaara said smiling. "I'm heading to the skate park, would you like to join me?"

"You know it!" Sakura replied as they started walking.

Twenty minutes later the two appeared at the park. Aside from a few children and their parents playing on the playground it was practically empty. The two decided to sit on a bench outside of the skate park.

"So, how long have you been boarding?" Gaara asked.

"Since I was eight, Itachi, a childhood friend, had taught me to ride along with a few tricks, how about you?" Sakura replied.

"I started when I was eleven, and Itachi as in Itachi Uchiha?!" Gaara questioned looking over at her.

"Yes! Do you know him?" Sakura asked.

"As a matter of fact I do, He is the bassist in a band my brother and I started." Gaara said, smiling.

"Are you serious?! What music do you guys play?"

"Rock, Metal, Metal-core, stuff like that, but we need another guitarist and a lead vocalist before we can play anything. There's no chance that you sing and play electric guitar is there?" He asked jokingly.

"I don't sing, unless I'm alone, and guitar, I have one but don't know how to play, I've been meaning to find someone who could teach me." She replied

"Hmmm… well I can teach you to play if you'd be interested in joining."

"That would be amazing!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Alright! I'll let the guys know and we'll set a practice date." Gaara said smiling.

"So, what tricks can you do on your board?" Sakura asked.

"Only a few, here I'll show you." Gaara replied as he grabbed his board and headed toward the gate door with Sakura following after. She seated herself on one of the ramps as Gaara started down another; he did a few simple flips and grinds then joined her at the top of the ramp.

"That was pretty good but watch this." Sakura stated as she sped down the ramp. Gaara watched her glide through the obstacles and land many complicated and dangerous flips and tricks. After she finished showing off she rode back up the ramp and sat beside him.

"So, how was that?" Sakura asked

"Have you ever considered going pro?" He asked

"Hahaha a few times but those are only dreams, for now I need to keep my grades and graduate, thankfully this is my last year hahaha." Sakura replied smiling

"Well, you should! You are amazing!" Gaara exclaimed smiling at her.

"Thanks." She replied slightly blushing.


End file.
